day of terror
by Silver Princess Serenity
Summary: i wouldnt let little kids read this cause...its reallysad its about the wtc bombings..


Hey guys this is meh, hehe duh anywho this is a story I did on the world trade center attack.that day was horrid, for everyone and it affected everyone, its something I feel very strongly about and from a sudden bout of inspiration I wrote this. Its not nearly done.and I don't recommend it for younger kids. But I don't know. Anyways heres ur disclaimer. Serena and darien and the other sm characters aren't mine there Naoko Takeuchi's.and she is brilliant. Anywho on with my story..or rather america's story..  
  
Day of Terror  
  
WAKE UP!  
  
serena come on u have to go to work."  
  
"but its only "serena looked at the clock  
  
"7...ITS 7!!!! WHY DIDNT U WAKE ME UP SOONER LUNA?!"  
  
serena ran around and quickly got ready for her job at the WTC  
  
luna just laughed at her "now hurry up lazy gurl and get to work" a few minutes later in the car serena was listening to her bsb cd and sang along with the songs while eating a poptart and pulling into the parking lot at the WTC. Serena went up in the elevator to the 95 th floor to her office and checked her watch . it showed 8:00. when she looked up serena caught the eye of the dark haired man across from her. "hey darien " she smiled at the man and turned on her computer  
  
darien sat a cup of hott coffee infront of the tired blonde and returned her warm smile "goodmorning serena. hard getting up this morning?" darien chuckeld softly to himself as he settled down in his chair and started to work. as serena was typing she looked at the clock again "time for lunch break yet?" she thought outloud hopefully and smiled at dariens small laugh but alas the clock only said 8:30 "o darn" another laugh from the man across from her and she kept working.  
  
only a couple more minutes later serena heard a loud buzzing sound and looked to darien in confusion "what the..." then at his horrified look she turned to where his gaze was and saw the giant 757 headed toward them "o god..." before she could finish her thought a hard tug pulled her away from her desk and dragged her towards teh stairs. it was darien and he was yelling something at her but a brief glance passed over her clock when it read "8:45". a huge blast of sound and shattered glass flew all around them cutting serena's face, arms, and legs wich were unprotected. dariens jacket covered her quickly from the falling debris and screams were heard from the floors above them that had just been hit. darien suddenly jerked her up and she saw all the people flooding towards the stairs and the elevator. one of the ladies who worked in there had brought her daughter to work that day but had gone upstairs for a few minutes leaving the child with a friend who in her panic left the little girl.'o god ...her mothers not coming back...." she tore away from darien and ran quicklyover to the crying girl, picked her up and ran back to the screaming darien who she could still not hear. everything was one huge blurr, one huge sound that she was trying to get away from. holding the girl close to her she ran with darien down the stairs packed in close with the other people. serena yelled to darien though she couldnt hear her own voice "were not gonna get out of here its the 98th floor...WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" she yelled the last part louder so the people who were already turned and looking at her wouldnt be scared anymore then they already were. serena started praying in her head not letting go of the little girl and being pulled along by darien through the masses 'dear god..please dont let all of us die in here. please let us all get out alive..i dont want to die now' serena opend her eyes to see a woman start to fall over the railing of the steps as darien and another man grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back up. darien yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear surprising everyone and himself "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!! WERE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE I PROMISE JUST CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME..EVERYONE PLEASE CALMLY START GOING DOWN THE STAIRS WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME BUT IT WONT DO US ANY GOOD IF WE SHOVE EVERYONE OVER THE RAILING !" remarkably enough it did calm down a little and eveyrone wasnt shoving and knocking each other over to get out but the screams were still present and anyone who wasnt crying soon was when they heard the sound of children screaming. someone spoke lifelessly "...thats the childcare center..."serena held the girl closer so that she couldnt hear the screams and the shudder of the building as it was collapsing beneath them. they just all kept moving.  
  
soon they were down to the 30th floor and serena checked her watch "9:00" as they neared closer and closer they all felt another blast and all the people fell to the ground and clung to eachother and the rails screaming. out the window of the office door that was open next to them serena and the people around her all saw the second tower be hit hard and it was the huge explosion that rocked them. "no please dont let this be happening , it cant be happeneing " serena heard someone say then the she noticed the tears of the little girl and quickly wiped them away. "no dont cry dont cry its ok we'r gonna get out of here ..were almost there. dont cry ok" the girl nodded and serena smiled "thats a good girl"she held her close again and though her arms were tired she held the girl close. darien noticed her weakend state and quickly nodded to serena and took the child into his own arms holding her like serena did and smiled at serena "dont worry, i wont let her go" serena nodded and fell back again, with everyone else. someone screamed from below "THE DOORS WONT OPEN..ITS LOCKED WE CANT GET DOWN THE NEXT STAIR WELL WE HAVE TO GO TO THE OTHER ONE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING" darien nodded and yelled back " OK COME ON EVERYONE FOLLOW ME AND WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE I SWEAR" with determination darien led them through the office doors over to the other side . while they ran through that office floor serena felt more tears slip through her eyes when she saw all the battered equipment and broken windows. 'please dont let anyone have fallen through that' just as she thought that some people decided to risk jumping . two couples jumped through the window togeather '...please let them make it ...dont let them die either..they didnt know..' she tried to stay strong and held onto dariens arm and ran with him . she looked up at his face and she could see the pain in his eyes when those people jumped. not even she heard him yell "NO DONT JUMP" 


End file.
